wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tap Dancing Class, Leaf Rubbing, High Jump/Gallery
File:AustralianMusicOpening1.png|Captain Feathersword File:AustralianMusicOpening2.png|Captain Feathersword pointing to the green door File:AustralianMusicOpening3.png|"I'm Jeff." File:AustralianMusicOpening4.png|"I'm Murray." File:AustralianMusicOpening5.png|"I'm Greg." File:AustralianMusicOpening6.png|"I'm Anthony." File:AustralianMusicOpening7.png|"Hey, wait for me!" File:AustralianMusicOpening8.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)1.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)2.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)3.png|Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)4.png|Anthony playing the drums File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)5.png|Jeff File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)6.png|Murray playing the red Maton electric guitar File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)7.png|Greg, Anthony, and Murray File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)8.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)9.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)10.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)11.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)12.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)13.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)14.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)15.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)16.png|Greg File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)17.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)18.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)19.png|Anthony and Greg File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)20.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)21.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)22.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)23.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)24.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)25.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)26.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)27.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)28.png|The Wiggles File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News File:SoundEffects1.png File:SoundEffects2.png File:SoundEffects3.png|Greg File:SoundEffects4.png|Dorothy, Leeanne Ashley, and the kids File:SoundEffects5.png|The kids' feet File:SoundEffects6.png File:SoundEffects7.png|Watching The Waves File:SoundEffects8.jpg|Tap shoes File:SoundEffects9.png File:SoundEffects10.png File:SoundEffects11.png|Dorothy's feet File:SoundEffects12.png File:SoundEffects13.png File:SoundEffects14.png File:SoundEffects15.png File:SoundEffects16.png|Greg playing with two sink hydrants while singing Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car File:SoundEffects17.png|Greg announcing the weather File:SoundEffects18.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword File:SoundEffects19.png File:SoundEffects20.png|Weather: A lullaby of leaves File:SoundEffects21.png|"Back to you, Greg." File:SoundEffects22.png|Greg announcing sports File:SoundEffects23.png|Sports: High Jumps File:SoundEffects24.png|The Wiggly Friends File:SoundEffects25.png|Henry File:SoundEffects26.png|Wags File:SoundEffects27.png File:SoundEffects28.png|Captain and Dorothy File:SoundEffects29.png|Dorothy File:SoundEffects30.png File:SoundEffects31.png|Dorothy doing the limbo File:SoundEffects32.png File:SoundEffects33.png File:SoundEffects34.png File:SoundEffects35.png File:SoundEffects36.png File:SoundEffects37.png File:SoundEffects38.png File:SoundEffects39.png|Greg signing off File:SoundEffects40.png|Greg doing the limbo File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:PuttingontheLights1.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:PuttingontheLights2.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Putting on the Lights File:Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.png|Anthony's Workshop File:DancingandColouring1.png|Anthony's Workshop: Leaf Rubbing File:DancingandColouring2.png|Anthony File:DancingandColouring3.png File:DancingandColouring4.png|Anthony and the kids File:DancingandColouring5.png File:DancingandColouring6.png File:DancingandColouring7.png File:DancingandColouring8.png File:DancingandColouring9.png File:DancingandColouring10.png|Hannah, Anthony, and Serena File:DancingandColouring11.png|Serena and Anthony File:DancingandColouring12.png File:DancingandColouring13.png File:DancingandColouring14.png|Hannah File:DancingandColouring15.png File:DancingandColouring16.png File:DancingandColouring17.png File:DancingandColouring18.png File:DancingandColouring19.png File:DancingandColouring20.png File:DancingandColouring21.png|Serena File:DancingandColouring22.png|Anthony signing off File:TheWigglesWalkingAroundinaCircle(SkyView)1.png|The Wiggles walking around in a circle File:TheWigglesWalkingAroundinaCircle(SkyView)2.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDogTVPrologue.png|Anthony and Dorothy File:CameraOne8.png|Joseph on the camera File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)1.png|We're Dancing With Wags The Dog File:CameraOne6.png|Dominic on the camera File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)2.png|The Wiggles and Wags File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)3.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)4.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)5.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)6.png|Dominic, The Wiggles, and Wags File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)7.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)8.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)9.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)10.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)11.png|Wags, Murray, and Greg File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)12.png|The Wiggles, Wags, and Captain File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)13.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)14.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)15.png|Dominic, The Wiggles, Wags, and Captain File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)16.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)17.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)18.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)19.png|Murray, Anthony, Greg, and Wags File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)20.png|Wags, Murray, Greg, and Captain File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)21.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)22.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)23.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)24.png File:TheKidsWaving-SkyView.png|The kids waving File:Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Captain's Magic Buttons File:DancingandColouring23.png File:DancingandColouring24.png|Captain and Murray File:DancingandColouring25.png File:DancingandColouring26.png File:DanceaCachucaTVPrologue.png|Anthony and Dorothy File:DanceaCachuca.jpg|Dance A Cachucha File:DanceaCachuca2.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:DanceaCachuca3.png|Dorothy's feet File:DanceaCachuca4.png File:DanceaCachuca5.jpg File:DanceaCachuca6.png|Murray and Greg File:DanceaCachuca7.png|Anthony and Jeff File:DanceaCachuca8.jpg File:DanceaCachuca9.png File:DanceaCachuca10.jpg File:DanceaCachuca11.jpg|Dorothy, Henry, and Murray File:DanceaCachuca12.png File:DanceaCachuca13.png File:DanceaCachuca14.png|Henry, Murray, Dorothy, and Wags File:DanceaCachuca15.png File:DanceaCachuca16.png|Henry, Murray, and Greg File:DanceaCachuca17.png File:DanceaCachuca18.png|Anthony, Jeff, and Wags File:DanceaCachuca20.png File:DanceaCachuca21.png File:DanceaCachuca22.png File:DanceaCachuca23.png|Dorothy and Henry File:DanceaCachuca24.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:MusicWithMurrayAnimation.png|Music With Murray File:SoundEffects41.png|Music With Murray: Sound Effects File:SoundEffects42.png File:SoundEffects43.png File:SoundEffects44.png File:SoundEffects45.png File:SoundEffects46.png|The kids File:SoundEffects47.png|Murray, Alfonso, and the kids File:SoundEffects48.png File:SoundEffects49.png|Murray and Alfonso File:SoundEffects50.png|Alfonso playing the harmonica File:SoundEffects51.png File:SoundEffects52.png File:SoundEffects53.png File:SoundEffects54.png File:SoundEffects55.png File:SoundEffects56.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three1.png|Dominic, Joseph, and Captain File:Testing,One,Two,Three2.png|Testing, One, Two, Three File:Testing,One,Two,Three3.png|Captain and Henry File:Testing,One,Two,Three4.png|The Wiggles playing their Maton electric guitars File:Testing,One,Two,Three5.png|Jeff, Murray, and Anthony File:Testing,One,Two,Three6.png|Greg File:Testing,One,Two,Three7.png|Dorothy playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar File:Testing,One,Two,Three8.png|Wags playing the drums File:Testing,One,Two,Three9.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three10.png|Greg's yellow Maton electric guitar File:Testing,One,Two,Three11.png|The Wiggles' Maton electric guitars File:Testing,One,Two,Three12.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three13.png|The Wiggles singing opera File:Testing,One,Two,Three14.png|The Wiggles as opera singers File:Testing,One,Two,Three15.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three16.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three17.png|Greg and Anthony File:Testing,One,Two,Three18.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three19.png|Captain trying to speak through the microphone File:Testing,One,Two,Three20.png|Captain and Anthony File:Testing,One,Two,Three21.png|"I don't know what's wrong, Anthony." File:Testing,One,Two,Three22.png|"Captain, you might have to turn on your micro-phonic equipment on. Turn the switch on." File:Testing,One,Two,Three23.png|Captain turning on the microphone File:Testing,One,Two,Three24.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three25.png|Jeff, Murray, and Anthony File:Testing,One,Two,Three26.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three27.png|"This is the best micro-phonic device I've ever used!" File:Testing,One,Two,Three28.png File:Where'sJeff?Animation.png|Where's Jeff? File:DancingandColouring27.png File:DancingandColouring28.png|"And here's your host, Anthony Wiggle." File:DancingandColouring29.png|Anthony File:DancingandColouring30.png File:DancingandColouring31.png File:DancingandColouring32.png File:DancingandColouring33.png File:DancingandColouring34.png File:DancingandColouring35.png|Captain Feathersword File:DancingandColouring36.png|Jeff sleeping in the audience of Sydney Academy File:DancingandColouring37.png File:DancingandColouring38.png File:DancingandColouring39.png File:DancingandColouring40.png File:DancingandColouring41.png File:DancingandColouring42.png File:DancingandColouring43.png File:DancingandColouring44.png|"1, 2, 3." File:DancingandColouring45.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:DancingandColouring46.png|Jeff and the audience File:DancingandColouring47.png File:DancingandColouring48.png|Anthony, Jeff, and Captain File:DancingandColouring49.png|Anthony and Captain signing off File:DancingandColouring50.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop1.png|"Let's see what's happening in Anthony's Workshop." File:Anthony'sWorkshop2.png|Anthony, Joseph, and the Wiggly Friends File:Anthony'sWorkshop3.png|Anthony, Joseph, Dominic, and the Wiggly Friends File:Anthony'sWorkshop4.png|Anthony and the Wiggly Friends File:Anthony'sWorkshop5.png|Captain and Henry File:Anthony'sWorkshop6.png|Wags and Dorothy File:Anthony'sWorkshop7.png|Captain painting File:Anthony'sWorkshop8.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop9.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop10.png|Jeff File:Anthony'sWorkshop11.png|Henry, Anthony, and Captain File:Anthony'sWorkshop12.png|"Come on, everybody." File:Anthony'sWorkshop13.png|"Let's make something." File:Anthony'sWorkshop14.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop15.png|Murray and Greg File:Anthony'sWorkshop16.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop17.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop18.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop19.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop20.png|Anthony, The Wiggly Friends, and The Wiggly Dancers File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits1.png|The end credits File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits2.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop22.png File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits3.png File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits4.png File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits5.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop23.png|"It's a working bee" File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits6.png File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits7.png File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits8.png File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits9.png File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits10.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop26.png File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits11.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop27.png File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits12.png File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits13.png File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits14.png File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits15.png File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits16.png|Greg File:Anthony'sWorkshop30.png File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits17.png File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits18.png File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits19.png File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits20.png File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits21.png File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits22.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version4)1.png|Murray File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits23.png|Anthony in the credits File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits24.png|Greg in the credits File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits25.png|Jeff in the credits File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits26.png|Dorothy in the credits File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits27.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy in the credits File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits28.png|"Fantastic!" File:AustralianMusicClosing2.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-PurpleBackground.png|Endboard of a purple background Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:2002 Category:TV Galleries Category:2002 Episode Galleries